Charlie's Angels Full Throttle: Alternate Ending
by NightSlash
Summary: Alternate ending to the sequel, begins at the fight on the rooftop.


I do not own Charlie's Angel or any of the characters involved; so don't sue me. This is my version of an alternate ending to Full Throttle, starting where the fight on the rooftop begins.

Ok, here it is.

***

"I'd recognize that arse from anywhere, you piece of shite!" Seamus O'Grady yelled as he cocked his shotgun before firing at the trio's direction, his men following suite. 

Instantly the three scattered, and Seamus went after Dylan, while the rest of the men went after Alex.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Madison faced off. The former angel assumed a combat stance, before smirking and saying something in Japanese. 

Natalie simply replied, "Bring it on, bitch."

Madison attacked, swinging her leg up and smashing it into a pole next to her, which sent it flying in Natalie's direction. She dodged it before moving in and attacking Madison. 

Meanwhile Alex was holding her own quite well against her attackers. She knocked out one before feeling someone behind her and spinning around. 

It was Anthony, known to them as The Creepy Thin Man. He calmly smoked a cigarette as he stared at her. Then he threw it down to the ground and prepared to unsheathe his sword.

Alex attacked, but he easily deflected her punches before knocking her arm aside and unsheathing his sword. He lunged.

Alex prepared for the pain that was about to come.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw that he hadn't aimed at her. Rather, he had aimed at, and stabbed, on of Seamus' henchmen who was about to attack Alex from behind. 

As the body fell to the ground, Alex turned around and looked at Anthony with a 'what the hell?' look. But, before she could ask him what he was doing, a scream filled the air, and both looked over and saw Seamus strangling Dylan, as he prepared to throw her off the rooftop.

Anthony moved foreword, and Alex would have also, if she hadn't been tackled from behind by another henchman. 

Seamus whirled around just as Anthony swung his sword, his opponent dodging at the last second. Anthony tried a stab, but Seamus caught the blade between his hands, smirking at Anthony's frustration, before yanking the sword out of the assassin's grasp. It didn't keep Anthony from attacking though, as he twirled and lashed out with a reverse thrust kick, hitting the Irish criminal in the chest with enough force to knock him off the rooftop.

Once Seamus had fallen over, Anthony moved foreword and pulled Dylan off the rooftop edge, gripping her roughly, as she looked at him with a fearful expression.

But then, his grip softened, and he moved one of his hands to the back of her neck as he pulled her towards him. What surprised him was that she didn't resist. Their lips met, and Dylan closed her eyes and sighed at the soft touch. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on the back of his head. She was too distracted with the kiss that she didn't feel his hand moving up towards her head until…

"OW!"

She pulled away and rubbed her head in the spot where he had yanked the hair out. For a moment nothing happened, and then Anthony screamed suddenly, and she looked at him with a confused expression. That was when she felt something in her hand. Looking down, she saw that when she had pulled away from him, she had yanked a piece of _his _hair out. 

Anthony raised the piece of Dylan's hair he had yanked and brought it up to his face, smelling it. Dylan paused, looked down at the hair that she was holding, and then brought it up and rubbed it across her face, flashing a little half smile at him

_What the hell am I doing?_ She thought to herself, and she really didn't know why she was doing it, but then she noticed the look Anthony was giving her.

  
He lowered the hair and moved towards her, raising a hand to caress her face. "Wha…?" 

Dylan stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. He was trying to speak.

"Wha…I…what?"

Dylan smiled. "Say something." He moved his hand across her face. "Dy..Dyl…"

Dylan just stood there, surprised that he was trying to say her name. "Come on. You can do it."

He struggled with it a little more. "Dyl…an...Dylan."

***

Meanwhile, Alex had knocked out the last of the henchmen that she had been fighting and looked around for where Natalie and Dylan where. Natalie and Madison were still fighting in a vicious martial arts battle, exchanging kicks and punches while moving across the rooftop.  

Looking over, Alex saw Dylan and Anthony on the other side of the roof. Seamus was no where in site, and it looked like Dylan and the assassin were about too…kiss?

And that was when she saw him.

Seamus was climbing up over the edge of the rooftop. 

And he had Anthony's sword in her hand.

"DYLAN! LOOK OUT!" Alex yelled as she ran over to where the two were. 

Seamus lunged, aiming for Dylan. But at the last second Anthony pushed Dylan out of the way and turned around. Seamus missed Dylan and instead impaled Anthony through his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain.

"NO!" Dylan cried out as she watched the assassin take the blow for her. Before Anthony could try to do something about the weapon, Seamus grabbed him and through him quite a distance; his body hit the ground rather hard.

"Mind if I cut in, Helen?" Seamus asked with a cruel grin on his face as he reached foreword and grabbed her throat.

A second later, he turned his head and was greeted by Alex with a spin kick, knocking him backwards. As Alex dealt with the Irishman, Dylan moved over to where Anthony lay as he tried to sit up.

"Here," Dylan said as she tried to help him to his feet, but he stopped her. 

"G...go."

Dylan looked at him, and then nodded, knowing he wanted her to go and help Alex. Without thinking she leaned down and quickly kissed him before standing up and running back to where Seamus and Alex where, leaving Anthony as he slowly started to pull the sword out of his shoulder.

***

Seamus was enjoying himself as he fought against Alex, and was beating her surprisingly easily. She tried to kick him, only to have him grab her leg and throw her to the ground. As she tried to get up, Seamus walked over and stepped down on her neck. Instantly, Alex struggled and tried to push his foot off, as she was quickly running out of breath.

Seamus was so caught up in this that he didn't see Dylan charge and tackle him to the ground. She brutally punched him in the jaw, and then tried to do so again, but he caught her fist and threw her off him before jumping to his feet. He backhanded her hard, causing her to spit up some blood. He tried to attack her again, but Alex attacked him from behind with a vicious punch combination. Seamus spun around and tried to attack her, but Alex blocked and kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble backwards.

Dylan punched him again, but he rolled with the blow and punched her also. He tried to attack again, but Dylan just ducked as Alex came in with a flying kick, nailing the Irishman in the chest and once again, knocking him from the rooftop.

Only this time he wasn't able to grab onto anything, and his yell filled the air as he fell to his death.

***

The fight between Natalie and Madison was growing more brutal by the minute. Natalie kicked Madison in the side before doing a spinning roundhouse kick, but Madison just ducked and swept Natalie's legs out from under her. Natalie fell and immediately leapt to her feet. 

But Madison was gone.

And then she felt cold metal press against her head.

Madison had leapt behind her when she had fallen, and was now holding a gun on her.

"Kill…or be killed. Exciting isn't it," Madison asked.

Natalie didn't answer at first. Then, "What are you?"

Madison almost laughed at that. "You want to know what I am, then look inside your own heart."

Natalie shook her head. "You're wrong Madison, I'm not like you. I have something you will never have."

Madison smirked, and then leaned down and whisper in her ear. "And what's that?" she asked.

"Friends."

As Natalie spoke Dylan and Alex came out of nowhere, Alex knocked the gun from Madison's hand while Dylan flipped upwards, her foot smashing into Madison's chin and knocking her backwards. 

She slowly moved up into a crouching position, glaring at the trio before looking over and seeing her gun lying a few feet away.

Spitting up some blood she hissed, "Enjoy heaven."

"Go to hell," Natalie replied. 

Madison reached for the gun…

…just as Dylan and Alex each leapt foreword in a flying kick, knocking Madison back and over the rooftop. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of her body smashing into a car roof.

Dylan then turned around and looked back where Anthony had been, but he was gone. There was no trace of him on the rooftop. 

***

She knew he was there.

Turning around she stared at Anthony as he stood in her doorway.

She hadn't seen him in a few days, not since the showdown against Madison and Seamus on the rooftop.

She didn't know what to say to him, as he moved towards her slowly. It seemed that he had recovered from the wound that Seamus had inflicted on him on the rooftop. 

"I…"

Before she could finish, he moved a hand and placed one of his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

Now was not the time for words.

When he moved his hand away she whispered, "Thank you, for saving me."

Anthony nodded before leaning down and crushing his lips against hers. It was a passionate embrace, as the two wrapped their arms around each other, running their hands through each other's hair. 

She felt a tug.

"OW!"

***

Unknown to the two however, someone watched from a rooftop, his cold eyes watching his former lover and her new boy-toy as they fell on the bed.

"I'll be coming for you Helen, very soon. Very soon," Seamus O'Grady said to himself, his body still ached from the fall, even though it had been a few days ago, but he pushed the pain aside.

And he thought about the pain that would soon be inflicted upon Helen and everyone she cared about.

**_FIN_**

Ok, there's going to be a sequel to this.


End file.
